Elysium Pendragon
Elysium Naomi Pendragon '''(Also known as '''Elise Pendragon) is a member of the prestigious Pendragon Family and the youngest offspring of Amadeus Pendragon and Kaylee Pendragon. She is the youngest sister of Sirius Pendragon and the only living aunt Luminotia Pendragon has actually met. Elysium also mothered a child named Haley Xigat with famed Mandalorian Colonal Serio Xigat. She was widely known to have a tyrannical grip on the Dathomiri Witchs known as the Nightsisters and rumored to be one of the most terrifying Sith to walk the galaxy. However Elysium, on Anaxes, is known has earned the title of '''Fallen Angel '''do to her tragic story of grief, sorrow, and loss after the Burning of the Pendragons. History Elise was born the youngest in a family of three sisters and one brother. She was born to Amadeus Pendragon and Kaylee Pendragon on Vjun, but was raised on the Pendragon Estate on Anaxes. She was the one who was mostly ignored because her sisters spent most their teasing their brother, which she also enjoyed doing, but looked up to Sirius in alot of ways. She loved her teddy bear and never left home without, she was very innocent and sweet and was usually the topic of talk with the neighbors. When she reached the age of nine she was sent to the Jedi Temple after a disaster hit her family. She was scared, but found a safe haven with her sisters and brother until one day her older sister decided to enter a Pazaak torunament in the undercity in Coruscant. The whole thing erupted in a brawl that claimed both her older sister and her master that came to protect them. After seeing that, both her and her brother were never the same. The vent practically robbed her of her innocence. Elise and her remaining two sisters were seperated from their brother and giving to another master by the name of Rain. Elise was timid at first still shaking up by the death of her sister, she could only wonder what her brother was going through seeing both deaths and being seperated from her and his other sisters. Over the next few years however she eventually got over it and decided to move on instead of dwelling in the past. Elise had recently found out that there was a overnight rebellion in the Jedi Temple that killed her brother and another Padawan. Elise was saddened by this and so were her sisters so much that they started their own secret pact to wipe out Sith by themselves. They were to be concelaed heavily so their masters wouldn't find out they were picking fights with Sith. It however only got worse. On her weekly trip to Naboo she had found that her sister Charlene and Saria were slain by an unknown Sith assassin. Elise was scarred horribly seeing their dead corpses and in this event her lightside was ultimately shattered. Ever since then Elise never smiled nor acted happy infront of anyone which heavily concerned the Jedi masters. Elise began to explore ways to cure her depression and satisfy her lust revenge and began to study force techniques that dealed with the mind. Against the Jedi's wishes she began to cheat in sparring matches by using her dark techniques to wipe her opponent's mind or control them which led her expulsion. Elise was enraged that they think they could expel a member of the Pendragon family which only made her rage grow. By that point, her eyes were no longer blue, but now red. Elise went to the only place that would except someone with such strength and that was the Sith. She had turned her back on her dead sisters and joined the very faction that destroyed them to quentch her thirst. It was there Elise began to bully other Sith apprentices and controlled them to do her bidding if she found she was too tired or lazy to do it herself. One of them was a Mandalorian named Serio Xigat who partically hated Elise with all his fiber. Knowing this, Elise spent extra time tormenting him with tricks and such. It wasn't until Elise stopped over at the bar that she got drunk and slept with Serio, who was also drunk. Elise nearly killed herself the next day when she found out she did and what made matters worse was that she had been knocked up. She didnt want to have Serio's kid, but thinking she was the last Pendragon she had no choice but to keep the child in order to keep her family's legacy alive. Serio wasn't too happy either. During her monthes of pregnancy she had found out Serio had left the Academy to make his own stand in life, she quickly followed not wanting to be stuck with a baby alone. Serio knew Elise was much more powerful then him so he couldnt fight her wishes. Elise forced Serio to go to Anaxes with her until she had given both to the child. She had taken full ownership of the Pendragon Estate that had been rebuilt since the disaster and there she gave birth to her daughter Haley Xigat. After Haley's birth, Elise barred Serio from seeing her temporarily since they had a recent fight. Serio didnt mind too much since he was going to become a Mandalorian soldier. Elise was happy not seeing and spent time raising her daughter in the big estate. Elise however didnt let Haley take much of her time and took control of a few people to look after her while Elise did her own evil deeds. Elise traveled to Dathomir to look for secrets to harness her power and become stronger. It was there she met numerous surviving Dathomiri witches. Using her strength she gradually impressed them and surprisingly they let Elise join them. Elise trained herself hard on Dathomir and actually learned a very secret and powerful technique called the Black Dragon Fist from one of the elders. After learning this great technique Elise sought to control the clan herself and did when she killed the elder forced the witches into fellowship with her brutal mind power. Soon after her take over Elise learned that there was a member of the family still living: Sirius's daughter Luminotia Pendragon. Elise secretly enticed Luminotia to come to Dathomir then revealed herself to her. Luna was hardly impressed, but Elise convinced her that she needed Luna to become strong to carry on the Pendragon name thus she taught Luna the Black Dragon fist. WIP Personality Seraph, as she likes to be called, is smart when it comes to torture and all around pain. She has a pushy attitude, but is very uppidy around those she hates. Seraph is vengeful and is self witted. Elise is very insane and mad with extreme power. She usually can be found causing destruction and damage in her wake and enjoys playing or destroying innocent minds. Seraph only loves one thing and that is her daughter which she labeled an 'accident', but never says it infront of her. Seraph used to be very sweet as a child, but now is all around scary and frightening to see. Seraph finds comfort in fire and brimstone. Beyond her very Sith-like nature she is proud of her heritage even though its a Jedi heritage and thinks the Pendragons are the most greatest of bloodlines. Category:Characters